


Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie

by Lilbug121



Series: Floyd/Janice/Zoot 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of a 30 day challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie

"Like, what are we watching?" Janice asked, wrapping herself and Floyd in a blanket. Zoot shrugged.

"Beats me. The DVDs always end up in the wrong case; I can't tell anymore".

"Shouldn't matter to you, you'll be snoozing by the second act!". Zoot made a small frown on principle, but knew Floyd wasn't wrong; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a movie all the way through in one sitting without having to actively try to stay awake. He found his place on Janice's side and pulled the blanket they shared down around his side of the trio. Floyd leaned over to kiss him, wiping away his frown instantly.

Depending on what was going on with the band and various Muppet projects, it was sometimes hard for them to find time for proper dates, and a movie was a nice excuse to just be together. The three snuggled up together to watch...whatever DVD had been put away in the Goonies case, meaning it could to be pretty much anything except for actually being Goonies, glad to be relaxing together. It didn't really matter much to them what ended up playing. Hitting play on the remote, they expected previews, or at least a menu screen. They were instead surprised to find video of their friends, but before they turned it off they realized it wasn't one of their movies-or rather, not one of their real movies.

"Oh my god, it's, like, old home video! Who put this on dvd?"

"Probably Scooter" Floyd answered. "I mean, he filmed half of it."

"We, like, have to watch it!"

What was playing now looked like it was filmed backstage on a movie set, but either no one was in costume or their wardrobe was street clothes, so they had no idea what movie it was from, until they saw Miss Piggy's curly perm.

"This must, like, be from Manhattan then" Janice realized.

"Man, that feels like forever ago" Floyd pointed out. Zoot nodded in agreement.

Whoever had made this (and a later look at the DVD's handwritten label proved it was indeed Scooter's neat curved writing) had found a lot of video to put on the disc. There was plenty from various film sets, but most of it was filmed at home. Some of it they even remember seeing Scooter or Kermit taping, as they were the two who were really just as fond of being behind the camera as in front. It proved to be really fun to watch, and reminded them of home video their parents may have taken (though with a good measure more explosions).

Nearly every time Janice and Floyd were together on screen they were holding hands, and as the video grew slightly more recent they found the same became true with Zoot. Laughing at themselves, they wondered out loud how anyone managed to be surprised when they were told they were a set of three.


End file.
